The Greatest Favor
by Ayesha Shaikh
Summary: May has recently captured a Zorua but this little guy likes to play around. While May is resting, Zorua decides to have some fun, it changes its form to look like May. While this is happening, Drew has arrived at the pokemon centre. What happens when Drew meets up with "May"? Contestshipping one-shot. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone! I'm back with my first one-shot ever! Okay, so according to the counting of the votes, the upper hand goes to… the one-shot supporters! But don't worry; the ones who supported the story, chapter 7 will be up soon… So, yeah. Okay, first of all, a big thanks to Contestshipper16 aka Anica for giving me such brilliant ideas! So, it's both of our story. So, a partnership, more like friendship… Now, on with the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or it's lovely characters.**

**Third Person POV:**

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, I want to book a room here for tonight," said a tired May.

"Sure," said the friendly nurse, smiling at the tired girl. "Um… just a minute. Let me check for a free room."

While Nurse Joy checked for a free room, May thought about the various events that took place in the past 2-3 days.

For one, she had gotten into a food fight with one of the customers at a ramen shop. Why? Reason: The shop had just one bowl of the famous Spicy Chicken ramen left. May and another girl had ordered it at the same time to feed both of their hungry and growling stomachs. Neither one wanted to compromise and take something else. So eventually, they got into a fight. Turns out that while they were having their catfight, they accidently spilled the bowl that was kept in the middle of the table, and that was it for them. Ultimate heartbreak. Then they had no choice but to order something else and sit down quietly.

Secondly, May had left her map in the restaurant and was stuck in the middle of a huge forest. She hadn't brought her Beautifly with her either. If she had, then Beautifly could've flown higher and would've been able to find the correct route leading to Nimbasa city. So, all that poor May could do was wander and wander in hopes of either finding the correct path or finding someone who could tell her the right way.

Third, while wandering, she had stumbled upon a mysterious looking cave and curiosity swallowed her. Going deeper and deeper in the cave, she suddenly heard a faint cry coming from inside. Going towards the direction of the cry, she then saw a pokemon. It was of the size of a little kitten and had dark blue fur. It had red fur on its head and paws and had blue eyes. It also had two red spots between its eyes. It resembled a fox. Rummaging through the messed up contents of her fanny pack, she pulled out her Unova region pokedex and pointed at the mysterious, little pokemon. The pokedex then revealed the pokemon's identity as 'Zorua'. According to the pokedex, Zorua is able to change its form into anything it likes. It can take the form of any pokemon or any human it wants to and can also mimic the voice of the form. _Hmm… Quite an interesting pokemon _May thought. But the poor thing looked scared, so May took it as her own. So now, she had a brand new pokemon added to her team.

So the third incident proved to be beneficial compared to the other two. It was getting close to dusk, and May somehow and finally managed to get out of the forest and now, here she was, at the pokemon centre, looking for a room.

"Here!" Nurse Joy said, handing May her room keys. "Your room no. is 278. Take the escalator on the left and go to the first floor and take a right. Your room is in that row."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" May said happily. "And oh! Can you please take care of my pokemon? Especially my new one, Zorua. I found it in a cave and I'm sure that if I leave it open here, it may feel a little refreshed."

"Sure! That's what we do!" Nurse Joy said.

May smiled and removed four of her pokeballs and handed it to Nurse Joy. She tossed her fifth one, the one that contained Zorua, and out came the little pokemon. It yapped happily and playfully went in circles around its new owner. It seemed that Zorua had taken quite a liking to May.

May laughed, bending down and patting the little thing on its head. "Okay Zorua, I'm going to my room and having some rest. So, enjoy your free time here. And listen to Nurse Joy. Don't go out of the centre, okay?"

It yapped and nodded. With a last laugh, May turned and headed towards her room leaving the little Zorua behind.

Now Zorua was quite a mischievous pokemon. It enjoyed playing tricks on everyone. So it decided to take May's form and pretend to be her. It wanted to see how May was with the other coordinators and decided to be 'May' so that it can interact with other people without them knowing that it wasn't actually May but another pokemon. So, taking May's form, it began to roam around the pokemon centre.

Now, there was going to be a pokemon musical contest, in this city and on the next day. This was a contest where mainly the coordinators participated. So naturally, the centre was filled with tons of determined coordinators who were there to compete in the Nimbasa Grand Musical Contest.

Among the bunch of these talented people was one in particular that caught May aka Zorua's attention. The boy had grass green hair. His eyes were green and looked like two shining emerald orbs. He was wearing a turtleneck black full-sleeved shirt and a purple half-sleeved jacket which was left open, Zorua observed. Turquoise colored pants were paired with his shirt. A calm-looking Roselia stood by his side while he talked to the nurse at the desk. He was… Drew.

Now, while Zorua had stayed by May, he had also met her pokemon. During the times May was having her dinner or was taking some short breaks, they all had chatted about May's coordinating and contests and also about her personal life, and not to mention, about a certain _green-headed _coordinator and his and May's chemistry.

Grinning evilly to itself, Zorua made its way over to Drew and stood near him, waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing.

Soon enough, Drew finished talking with the pink-haired woman at the counter and turned around to go to wherever he was going. He was caught by a little surprise when he saw 'May'. 'May' waved happily.

Regaining his composure, he flicked his hair and smirked. "Hi there, May. Fancy seeing you here. Preparing for the musical? Then get ready to be beaten."

"Hello Drew. It's so good to see you too. Yes, I'm competing in the festival," 'May' said, smiling, not paying any mind to the boy's previous comment.

Drew raised his brow at that greeting. Normally, she would have gotten angry and would have retorted back, saying something about how the tables were going to turn this time and something. _Maybe she's in a good mood._

"What's with the good mood? Did you eat hundred bowls of your favorite ramen? Or are you so exceptionally happy because you got your name in the world records book for eating the food of an entire army?" Drew said, flicking his fringe and smirking.

Now, Zorua thought that it would be best to act like May as well. It had spent enough time with the brunette to know her personality really well.

So, putting on its best angry, but cute face, it retorted, "Shut it grasshead! There doesn't _have_ to be some reason for me to be happy!"

Drew laughed behind closed lips. It was really fun to watch May being all angry and stuff. It was like the best entertaining live show that anyone could see, for Drew atleast.

"So," May said, dropping the previous subject, if there was any. "Do you want to go and take a walk outside, you know, if you're free…?"

"Well," Drew said, flicking his fringe, "If you really want me to, then I might as well."

Zorua grinned inwardly. Since they already had such chemistry, it decided to play matchmaker. That's the least it could to do for May, who had saved its life.

After Drew collected his room keys and handed his pokeballs as well as Roselia to Nurse Joy for taking care, they then decided to take a walk in the back garden of the centre. Before going, Drew also took a juice bottle with him as he wanted to drink something.

The night was peaceful. The moon was shining brightly in the emptiness of the vast sky. Walking slowly by the rose bushes, Drew tried to stir up a conversation.

"So, which pokemon are you going to use tomorrow?" Drew asked, sipping his juice.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," 'May' said. _That's for me to find out too._

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to take advantage of you," Drew said.

"Then why bother? You can watch them tomorrow when I perform," 'May' said.

"Okay."

"So, Drew, tell me something about you. Something I don't know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Like, did you have any girlfriends in the past?"

"Hmm… Getting really personal there, eh?" Drew asked, smirking and looking up from his bottle.

"Just shut up and answer," 'May' mumbled.

"Well, no. Why do you ask?" Drew asked, raising a brow.

"No reason," 'May' said, shrugging. "Well then, can I ask something?"

"Ask," Drew said and sipped some juice from the straw.

"What will you do if I told you that I love you?" 'May' asked, smiling sweetly, awaiting the answer that was going to come from the green-haired coordinator.

Drew immediately spitted out his juice in shock. Turning towards 'May' with widened eyes and a blushing face, he managed to ask, "W-What are you saying?"

'May' shrugged. "Just asking you what will you do if I said I-love-you?" 'May' asked slowly, acting completely oblivious to the flustered reaction by Drew.

Drew regained his composure, putting on a calm-looking face. Inside, he was bursting with maybe happiness or maybe shock. He knows best. "W-Why will you say something like that?" Drew asked, still stuttering a bit and heavily blushing.

Zorua 'May' decided that it will be best for May to answer that question. Right now, its job of matchmaking was done. Now, leave it up to May to do everything else.

"Who knows?" 'May' said mysteriously. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go since I'm really exhausted and sleepy. So, goodbye," 'May' waved, turning to walk.

"And yes," 'May' said, turning back for one last time. "Be sure to say 'I love you' to me tomorrow. It'll make my day." After that, 'May' quickly pecked him on the lips. _It's just a peck, so no problem _Zorua 'May' thought. With that, 'May' left, grinning inwardly and leaving a flustered looking and super heavily blushing Drew behind. All Drew could do at that moment was be super happy and touch his lips with his fingers again and again. The juice was left on the ground.

Zorua returned to its original form and happily skipped to where its trainer's other pokemon where. It was, no doubt, really happy and contented. After all, it had returned its gratitude by doing its trainer the greatest favor she could ever ask for. So, settling in with its friends, Zorua curled up itself and all it could do was wait for the excitement and happiness the next day would bring.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Really bad? The idea was awesome, thank you Anica. But the latter part of the story was my idea. Not the best ending in the world. But I really tried to make good use of it! I'm not the brightest one with writing one-shots. So, tell me all about your opinions in the 'Review' section. And also, if there's anyone who has read this one-shot and not my story, then please be sure to R&R that too! And also, May didn't meet with Drew. That's because the whole idea was of Zorua meeting Drew as May and not May meeting Drew. So there.**

**And yes, chapter 7 of MBLS will be out soon, probably in 2-3 days, maybe even before that if I get time. Also, I'm thinking about changing the title of the story. It's better than MBLS… What do you think? Tell me. And so, for chapter 7, stay tuned! :D**


End file.
